


Give it to me, Daddy

by DenaCeleste



Series: Tumblr Drabbles, Ficlets, and More [30]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Insults, Aged-Up Peter Parker, Anal Sex, Bottom!Peter, Daddy Kink, Dom!Peter, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Sub!Wade, Teasing, Wiseass Wade, perverted enjoyment of Wade's textured skin, top!wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: Wade is a wiseass bratty sub who is typically eager to please, and Peter loves to put his baby boy in his place when he's all hot-blooded after a day of fighting the bad guys. For their mutual pleasure, of course.





	Give it to me, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/gifts).



> So, this fic is inspired by a prompt Mysenia provided! Wherein Wade is the brattiest sub to ever want to be taken in hand, and is super eager to please. And Peter is just the Daddy for the job. 
> 
> Or something like that; I may have gone off the rails a little bit? *innocent look* Sorry? Warning for lots of daddy kink, appreciation for Wade's skin (I am a slut for texture, and I'm not sorry), and power dynamics. 
> 
> And this is my first fic featuring either of these characters, so please be gentle. <3 Also, I tagged MCU in the fandom because I'm more familiar with the movies than the comics. Sooo, there's that. 
> 
> Enjoy! And Merry Christmas, here is some porn! ^_^

Wade stomped into the living room from the kitchen, hooked a hand around the back of Peter’s neck, and drew him in for a hard kiss that tasted a little like ketchup. “Hey there, wanna fuck? I think we should fuck. It’s taken you forever to get home, you asshole.” 

“Wow, okay, what happened today?” Peter laughed into the kiss, holding Wade back by the shoulders. 

“Oh, you know. Kill some assholes, saved a damsel or two. Flirted with the enemy. Spanked the monkey three times. The sorts of things that make me wanna fuck, so why don’t we--mmphnnff,” Wade tried to continue, but Peter’d placed a hand over his mouth and started shushing him. 

“Sounds like a lot happened. And I’ll be more than happy to fuck all this energy right out of you,” Peter agreed, and switched his grip until he had Wade’s chin in his grasp, then backed him through the hallway that bridged the living room and their bedroom. “But you’ve gotta be a good boy.” 

Wade pouted, his puckered skin pulling a bit. Peter barely noticed it anymore, except that one spot that looked like the Death Star--

“Are you even paying attention to me?” Wade scoffed and made to walk past Peter. Tried to, and while he probably could’ve managed, Peter wouldn’t let him, and Wade wasn’t fighting it. That wouldn’t get him fucked, and he really kinda wanted that. 

“A little too much attention,” Peter admitted. 

“Ah, the Death Star spot. Is that what turns your crank, baby?” Wade wiggled his hips, chin still in Peter’s grasp. “Want me to dress up as Jar Jar--eep! Oooh, breaking out the rough stuff? Am I making you angry Daddy?” 

Peter burst out laughing. “Oh, baby boy, you are a gift.” He let go of Wade’s chin and pushed him back onto the bed, climbing over him and resting his ass against Wade’s prominent hard-on. 

“Just curious, but how’m I the baby if you’re the younger one in this relationship?” Wade’s eyes sparkled as he asked the question with a coy tilt of his head. 

“Because you act like one,” Peter pointed out. He rolled his hips, and Wade arched, gasping. “And you like to call me Daddy, right sweetheart?” 

“Yes, Daddy, fuck yes. Speaking of fucking…” Wade wiggled, managing to get his shirt off no problem, but he’d need Peter to move so he could get his sweats off. 

Peter wasn’t moving. “We’ll fuck. You need to be a bit more patient.” 

“The irony of _you_ telling _me_ that is rich.” Wade rolled his eyes, but lay there, not fighting it, surrendering. 

Fuck, the very idea was enough to get Peter hard, but the reality of it, of Wade, laying there, and letting him--fuck. 

So much for patience. He scooted back and yanked Wade’s sweats down, then got naked as fast as he could, his clothes tossed into the corner. “Maybe you have a point.” 

“Metaphorically and literally,” Wade said, and wiggled his hips so that his dick waved in the air. 

That broke through a little of Peter’s haste, but not by much. If Wade being a funny asshole was something that interfered with sex, well. They probably wouldn’t have any. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m getting there.” Peter held out a hand, and Wade slapped the bottle of lube they kept next to the bed into it. With practiced moves, Peter had two fingers, then three, thrusting and twisting, paving the way for a voraciously hard cock. He really couldn’t wait any longer; Wade was right about the irony.

Peter slicked up Wade’s cock, got himself positioned over it, and sank down, inch by inch. Little moans left his mouth as his head fell back, the shivery mix of pleasure and a wicked stretch just shy of too much. 

“Fuck, Daddy, that feels really fucking good,” Wade whispered, shock coloring his voice as if they hadn’t done this dozens of times already. “And you look really pretty, with that flush going down to your nipples.” 

“You are a menace, and if you come before I say so, there will be no spankings in your future.” Peter fought down a laugh, but it came out mingled with a moan as he rolled his hips, aiming for his prostate. The delicious curve of Wade’s cock made facing him the best position for hitting just the right spots, and Peter was entranced by the utterly unique sensation of Wade’s textured cock against his rim with every smooth thrust.

“You’re so _mean_ ,” Wade whined, but he flicked at Peter’s nipples anyway, rolling them between his fingers, then swiping his palms over them. 

“Yeah, I am. You love it.” Fuck, he was close, so close, all the heat and tension gathering low, his belly tensing as he bore down, going faster, harder, all of it nearly too much, but not enough to get him there. “Stroke my cock, baby boy.” 

“Yeah, come on me Daddy, c’mon, give it to me,” Wade begged, panting, his hips grinding up as Peter’s coordination failed and his movements went jerky. He obeyed, of course, grabbing Peter’s cock and giving it three strong pulls before--

“Fuuuck, yes, come in me, baby boy. Do it, fuck me!” Peter growled, just a little, his body still pulsing with pleasure, some of his cum hitting Wade as far up as his cheeks, and he gave a little ‘whoo!’ when Wade grabbed him by the waist and switched their positions, wrapping Peter’s legs around his hips as he went. 

“Yes, yes, oh big Daddy you really _do_ know what does it for a boy, don’t you?” Wade purred, driving his cock into Peter just the way he enjoyed getting it after coming. 

Peter lay under him, winded and moaning brokenly, perfectly happy to let Wade do all the work as Peter’s cock got extra attention between their bellies. Wade wrapped a hand around the back of Peter’s neck and drew him up for a kiss. 

Peter took control of it, gentling the kiss until their lips slid against one another, wet and frictionless. That always drove Wade nuts, and he whimpered against Peter’s mouth as he came, holding his body still except for the smallest of reflexive thrusts until he slipped out. 

“Such a good boy,” Peter whispered, and smacked a kiss onto Wade’s cheek with a nuzzle. “Now, I think it’s time both of us had a shower, don’t you?” 

“Nu-uh.” Wade melted over Peter, holding him down with a lax weight that would be easy to overcome if Peter really wanted to. 

Peter heaved a put-upon sigh. “Fine, if you’re going to keep me pinned in place like this, then you can go back to kissing me.” He poked Wade in the ribs, which made him giggle. 

“Fine, but I mean, you can always look at the Death Star spot and start crafting stor--ow!” Wade laughed again, but nudged his mouth against Peter’s. 

“Such a smartass, I swear,” Peter said, pretending to sulk as he and Wade traded small kisses. 

“Mmm, but that’s why you love me. That and the way my cock--mmph!” 

Peter shut him up with his mouth. It was only one of three things that’d actually do it--Wade somehow managed to communicate through gags with surprising effectiveness. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Peter replied between kisses, then immediately charged back in for more. And if his dick was chubbing up again, well...Wade would take care of it. His baby boy was always up for more on days like this. 

…

“Oh, _yes_ , Daddy!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you want to get in touch, feel free to come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)! And follow me on [Instagram](http://www.instagram.com/dena_celeste) if you like pictures of clouds and sunsets and the odd critter or two.


End file.
